Toile d'araignée
by Youwan
Summary: YxYweek. "Grey a vu des yeux brûlants. Il s'est légèrement glacé devant eux mais il n'a jamais oublié leur intensité. Aujourd'hui encore, il recherche celui avec qui il désire tisser des liens. Puisque tisser des liens, c'est la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun, dans ce club. Tisser, pour s'oublier. Renouveler. Aimer. S'abandonner. Même si les fils tombent bien trop facilement."UA.
1. Volets noirs d'espoirs

Salut à tous ! Je ne suis point morte, même si ça fait presque - Horreur ! - un mois que je n'ai pas posté. Désolée, j'étais en vacances et occupée, glandant et écrivant de nouveaux projets, toussa toussa. :) Pour ceux qui se demandent.. Euh, ouais. Need help arrive.. Euh.. Bientôt.. x) Me faîtes pas de mal ! En fait, j'ai le cadeau d'anniversaire de **Crowny** à finir avant (qui fait déjà 4K, le petit bougre. Lourd, pour un OS.).

Ensuite, j'ai cette fic-ci, qui est ma participation à la_** Yaoi/Yuri Week !**_

Vous croyez _vraiment_ que je n'aurai pas fait cette week ? J'avais tellement envie de l'écrire, surtout en vacances ! Alors que je n'avais pas internet.. Bref, après un petit tour à la Japon Expo, me revoici assez en forme pour mettre en mots tout ce que j'avais dans ma tête.

Cette fic aura huit chapitres en relation les uns avec les autres. Nous suivrons les membres d'un club à des moments de leur vies où les actions ne sont plus tellement indépendantes les unes des autres.. D'où le titre.

Thèmes de la week : 1) Premier (regard, rencontre, baiser, fois) / 2) Parfum / 3) Passion / 4) Interdits / 5) Café / 6) Envie / 7) Secrets / 8) UA. J'aime pas trop le dernier mais je verrai.. Comme je peux.

Pour vous réjouir, voici mon programme qui sera normalement pas respecté ! Je me connais, hein.. 1) GreyNat / 2) Ichiya/Natsu (spécial pour Crowny, humour, surement HS) / 3) Flare/Lucy / 4) Luxus/Fried / 5) Eve/Hibiki / 6) GreyNat / 7) Lahar/Dranbalt / 8) Loki/Hibiki. Sous réserve de changement. Autant vous dire qu'il y a **beaucoup de couples sur lesquels je n'ai jamais écrit !** Alors j'ai aussi peur que vous, sur ce coup-ci.

Chaque chapitre sera sur un couple différent. Dans le titre du chapitre sera indiqué le prénom de la personne qui appartient au club et donc qui relie les uns aux autres.. Bref, c'compliqué, je passe à la suite \o/.

Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.** Toute cette histoire est un gigantesque **UA** dont les idées saugrenues m'appartiennent.

Je pense que tout est dit.. Le premier chapitre est un peu long (2K) pour quelque chose qui doit être écrit le jour le jour x). Je poste donc cette week en retard mais, vous l'aurez compris j'espère, ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté au contraire ! (Les vacances étaient cool et la Japan Expo était un rêve *v* !) Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

><p><strong>Toile d'araignée<strong>

* * *

><p><em>1. Volets noirs d'espoirs - Grey<em>

* * *

><p>« On se lie, on se relie, comme une toile bien ficelée. Et la bête gronde ; l'araignée s'approche, affamée. Dis-moi, toi, tu sais si le malheur rôde ? Il a l'air d'hanter mes pas. J'ai vu le paradis de mes yeux, des yeux bleus. Un paradis que j'ai loupé. Une mauvaise décision, si tu veux mon avis. J'aurai dû descendre du camion, courir à en perdre haleine. Les gens se seraient retournés sur mon passage, conscient de voir un ado se faire un film. Ou faire comme dans les films.<p>

Mais mon coup de foudre, il m'a fait mal. Puisque j'ai continué sur la route, dans ce camion de déménagement. Puisque je ne l'ai jamais connu. Puisque son absence a maudit ma vie et.. Puisque je n'arrive pas à le retrouver.

L'amour, ça fait mal. Comme une putain d'araignée qui trotte dans ma tête vide, sans lui. Une araignée au plafond qui attend le bon moment pour glisser sur nos liens tenus, trop minces. Des liens qui se déchireront à la première incartade – Dis-moi, toi, tu sais si le malheur rôde ?

Ah, je te l'ai déjà demandé ? Désolé. Je crois que je perds la tête, sans lui. » _Grey_ – **Y.**

* * *

><p>Il était étrange, celui-là. Il flânait toujours dans ce coin sans but précis, autre que celui de poser ses yeux sur les volets blancs cassés. Les volets qui étaient sans cesse fermés; ceux qui empêchaient la lumière de filtrer. Ces volets blancs qui, malgré tout, laissait sa pièce entièrement dans le noir. Il passait et repassait devant la fenêtre de la blonde, d'un pas lent et hésitant. Presque espérant. Toujours, l'homme levait un regard indécis sur l'étage de la maison en face; là où il passait chaque matin. Il observait les battants clos, soupirait, repartait. Le lendemain, le même manège recommençait. S'attendait-il à voir quelqu'un dans cette maison inhabitée ?<p>

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ici, c'était un village perdu. L'homme venait visiblement de la grande ville. On le voyait souvent à la pompe à essence de la commune, refaisant le plein pour sa petite voiture citadine. Celle qui éclairait et brillait dans le hameau, complètement hors de sa véritable place. Pourquoi passait-il par là, chaque jour sans cesse et sans fautes ? Ses vêtements étaient neufs, à la pointe de la mode. Sa voiture devait avoir coûté cher. À l'instar de son véhicule, il paraissait décalé dans le décor; comme s'il n'avait rien à faire là.

Et puis, ce qui choquait le plus la commère au fond.. C'était qu'il repartait directement. Il avalait de nombreux kilomètres chaque matin, devait se lever tôt pour arriver ici toujours à sept heure pile puis repartait encore, empruntait sûrement petites routes puis voies rapides pour arriver au boulot. Du moins, c'est ce que la blonde pensait. Tant de kilomètres au compteur pour rien.

Pourquoi cette personne faisait-elle ça ? Il était brun, jeune, beau. Mavis ne se privait pas de le dire. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps ici ? Qu'attendait-il, au juste, chaque matin ?

Il n'y avait personne en face. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne; et il n'y aura jamais personne. Les volets étaient, sont et resteront fermés. Si jamais il y avait quelqu'un, tout le petit village serait au courant, Mavis la première.

Depuis des années, la maison tombait en poussière. Son propriétaire avait renoncé à louer l'endroit et à s'en occuper. Peut-être même l'avait-il abandonné ? La dernière famille qui avait vécu ici, celle de l'acquéreur justement, avait quitté la région précipitamment, emportant femme et enfants avec lui. Sept ans étaient passés, maintenant.

Et cela faisait déjà trois mois que le jeune homme brun venait tous les jours..

Quand abandonnera-t-il ? Quand comprendra-t-il que les volets, aussi blancs soient-ils, ne lui resservent qu'une pièce noire et vide ? Une pièce solitaire. Une pièce où l'absence règne; une pièce de poussière – Il ne reste rien, dans le petit village de Rosemary. Juste des boutiques ternis, des petites maisons branlantes et des commerces toujours en pénurie de quelque chose. Juste des villageois vieux et râlants, des jeunes qui partaient pour la grande ville et des enseignes jaunis qui se balançaient au vent, grinçantes.

Mavis soupira; avant, il faisait bon vivre ici. Avant. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que le sable et les termites qui osent s'installer dans le village. Bientôt, le jeune homme abandonnera sa lubie étrange et à l'instar de l'appartement aux volets fermés, les rues de Rosemary redeviendront calmes et inhabitées.

Bientôt, il se lassera. Bientôt.

* * *

><p>Il avait toujours aimé les petits villages rustiques. Rosemary ne faisait pas exception au penchant de Grey pour ces vieilles bâtisses qui menaçaient de s'effondrer. D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelle, le jeune homme brun avait grandi dans un hameau qui ressemblait étonnamment à celui qu'il parcourait en ce moment. Dans sa voiture citadine, Grey prenait une dernière bouffée de cigarette, respirant lourdement.<p>

Il savait très bien qu'il devrait s'avouer la vérité. Grey respira un grand coup et énonça dans sa tête ce qu'il n'osait pas dire à ses amis : Il venait d'ici, avait grandi ici, était parti d'ici. Il était un villageois parmi tant d'autres, un adolescent qui avait délaissé la village fantôme de Rosemary pour la capitale. Le jeune et branché Grey n'était qu'un campagnard qui avait immigré sept ans auparavant. Comme tant d'autres. Mais lui, ce n'était pas par volonté, oh que non. Grey aurait voulu rester dans ce trou perdu toute sa vie, s'il l'avait fallu. Il avait voulu y rester le jour-même où il y était parti...

À cause de ce qui était arrivé il y a sept ans. Le jour de son déménagement. À cause des volets qui étaient ouverts, en face de chez lui. Et surtout, à cause des deux orbes enflammées qui l'avaient fixé; les mêmes qu'il revoyait sans cesse en rêve depuis ce jour-là. Lui, partant – L'autre enfant, emménageant.

Cet enfant qui n'était resté qu'un mois, avant de repartir. Ce gamin dont personne ne se rappelait le prénom ou l'existence dans le village. Déjà que les vieux séniles ne se remémoraient Grey que quand celui-ci insistait pendant des heures, photos antiques et poussiéreuses à l'appui..

Mais Grey, même adolescent, n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait vu ces yeux clairs, l'observant dans la pièce sombre. Il avait senti le regard le brûler pendant qu'il chargeait le camion pour son déménagement. Le brun avait ressenti tout cela physiquement, comme une brûlure permanente qui refuse de se laisser cautériser.

Y'avait eu deux diamants près des volets blancs et du rose qui les encadrait. Des cheveux rebelles, en pointes et en pics, un peu comme la coiffure de Grey. Y'avait eu un garçon d'à peu près son âge qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Il ne s'était pas éloigné de la fenêtre, même quand le brun lui avait retourné son attention. Il n'avait pas non plus avancé ou était descendu de chez lui. Non, au contraire – Le gamin, il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était contenté de fixer ce brun dans la rue, qui chargeait un énorme camion.

Ce brun qui, au premier regard, l'avait attiré dans une glace solide et éternelle.

Ce brun qui, à peine deux ou trois heures plus tard, avait disparu pour la grande ville, laissant son regard terne et embué l'observer à travers le rétroviseur.

Et les volets se sont refermés dans le crépuscule, sur un adolescent aux cheveux roses pâles soupirant et absent, vidé de son énergie habituelle. Le contact visuel a été interrompu, gâché, peut-être oublié à jamais.

Sauf que voilà.. Grey se rappelait. Grey voulait comprendre qui était celui qui l'avait fixé délibérément avec autant d'insistance. D'accord, cette histoire remontait à sept ans; d'accord, ce n'était peut-être rien, juste un enfant étrange ou bizarre; d'accord, s'il arrivait à le retrouver, il serait incapable d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, ou simplement de savoir quoi dire.

Mais.. Grey voulait se débarrasser de ce sentiment qui le poursuivait depuis si longtemps. Était-il possible d'être frappé par le coup de foudre aussi bêtement ? Était-il possible de connaître son âme sœur et de la laisser s'évanouir dans les instants qui suivent ? Le brun ne croit pas à ces conneries, mais il doit reconnaître les faits. Il est à moitié devenu un stalker à cause d'un souvenir lointain. Les yeux le hantent toutes les nuits. Toutes ses précédentes relations ont été un échec. Tandis qu'il plongeait dans ses pensées, toujours à propos de cette soirée-là, ses amants et amantes se vexaient, criant sur les toits qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'eux.

Peut-être l'avait-il été, au début. Ou bien un peu vers la fin.. Mais il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'obsédait, qu'une seule personne qu'il voulait connaître. C'était ce gamin, posé derrière les volets blancs, dans l'ombre de sa pièce non-éclairée de ce côté-ci de l'appartement, dos au soleil. C'était lui, ses yeux, son ombre qui osait le suivre dans ses rêves, sa marque qui le brûlait au fer blanc encore aujourd'hui.

La marque de ses yeux; la marque de leur premier regard.

* * *

><p>Grey continuait à rouler jusqu'à chez lui. Dans l'habitacle de sa voiture, la musique était forte. Sa vitesse était rapide, peut-être un peu trop – Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas être en retard au travail. Il faisait le barman dans un club très côté et, à son grand dam, qui ouvrait à midi. Le lieu était surpeuplé la nuit mais la propriétaire de l'établissement, une rousse effrayante, avait décidé de l'ouvrir plus tôt pour permettre à la « population active » de se détendre dans un établissement de qualité. Le club était donc réputé à la fois pour ses soirées branchées qui duraient souvent jusqu'à l'aube et pour son ambiance tranquille et reposante l'après-midi.<p>

Paradoxal, ce club. Mais Grey aimait son lieu de travail, il aimait le son des bouteilles fraîchement sorties du frigo; il adorait créer de nouveaux cocktails qu'il galérait à chaque fois à nommer tant son répertoire était déjà grand; il appréciait le contact entre les personnes différentes qu'il voyait chaque jour. Il adorait particulièrement les heures de rush – celles qui l'obligeaient à se concentrer sur sa tâche et à oublier ses rêves qui le tourmentaient. Ces heures d'oublis, de travail mais de repos de l'esprit; ces heures dont il ne pourrait se passer.

Bien que le midi, tout soit calme. Voilà pourquoi Grey rechignait à partir de Rosemary, le petit village, pour rejoindre la capitale. Crocus était accueillante, bordée de grands jardins et d'un palais surnommé le _« Palais Fleuri »._ Crocus était sa nouvelle demeure depuis sept ans, son lieu de travail et de loisirs. Mais Crocus n'était pas son lieu de naissance – Ce n'était pas Rosemary, ce n'était pas un village antique et féerique malgré tout, ce n'était pas un lieu où l'on pouvait entendre le vent dans le calme du soir tombant. Ce n'était pas là où il y avait eu le garçon, les volets, le premier regard – Non. C'était à des kilomètres de là. Des kilomètres qu'il parcourait chaque jour, sans relâche.

Car, chance ou pas chance, Grey avait bien l'intention de retrouver le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses. Il ne connaissait de lieu absolument rien, si ce n'est qu'il avait passé un petit mois à Rosemary, il y avait sept ans de cela. Que les habitants du village ne se remémoraient rien de lui. Que l'appartement était abandonné et que personne n'avait aucunes traces qui pourraient mener au dernier propriétaire connu en date, un certain Igneel.

Donc Grey venait chaque jour, chaque matin plus précisément, dans l'espoir de récolter un quelconque indice. Un petit quelque chose, une clef, un souvenir qui lui permettrait de chercher plus loin. Mais la maison était fermée à double tour, la serrure était rouillée par le temps et les volets avaient perdu de leur blanc lumineux pour adopter un ton plus cassé, plus poussiéreux.

Trois mois qu'il espérait, connement. Trois mois qu'il désespérait.

Sa vitesse augmentait encore. Une bouffée de cigarette – Merde, il allait être en retard. La Patronne, Flare, allait le tuer s'il n'arrivait pas avant l'ouverture pour installer la terrasse.

Oubliant toute prudence, Grey écrasa sa pédale d'accélérateur. Il refusait d'être en retard dans le seul lieu où il se sentait chez lui, où il se sentait bien. Son club, Fairy Tail. Le compteur augmente, il sourit – Là, tout se passait bien. Il allait arriver à l'heure, pouvoir préparer quelques cocktails de premiers choix. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au petit nouveau, Loki, qui avait autant de facilité à draguer une fille que de difficultés à porter un plateau. Oh, s'il le voulait, Grey pourrait même – **Ah.**

Il avait oublié. Depuis qu'il avait laissé filer l'adolescent, il y a sept ans, il avait perdu tout espoir d'avoir de la chance.

Coup de volant violent, coup de frein latent – Sirène, ambulance. Odeur de cendres, d'oubli, de carboniser – Et le sang qui lui fracasse sa tempe lui donne irrémédiablement envie de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Les cris, les crissements de pneus sur le bitume, et l'essence qui coulait hors de la voiture tout comme ce liquide carmin qui coulait hors de lui..

Merde. Il avait joué au con.

Merde. Il voulait juste être à l'heure. Il voulait juste.. Sa cigarette. Elle était tombée. Mais où ? Il aurait dû l'éteindre. Ouais, il aurait dû. Il ne.. Il voulait pas finir cramé à cause de sa propre connerie; il préférait brûler à cause d'un regard que d'une cigarette. Putain. On lui avait dit, pourtant, que fumer tue.

…

Merde.. Il avait juste.. Juste eu envie de revoir ces yeux. Ses yeux... D'un bleu qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Des yeux.. Qu'il.. Il sait plus. Il croit savoir, mais son cerveau lui hurle de stopper ses réflexions; son cœur ralentit pour le laisser tomber dans un coma profond.

Près des volets blanchâtres, des yeux brûlants le fixe jusqu'à le dévorer tandis que Grey ferme les siens.

Teinté de rouge, son monde s'écroule sans bruits; indifférent à la douleur de son propriétaire. Grey sombre dans une pièce noire – Comme celle que les volets refusaient de dévoiler. Une pièce peu accueillante où un fantôme surveillait chacun de ses gestes.

Le con, il sourit. Les sirènes ne l'atteignent plus. Les bruits alentours non plus. Il se sent léger, un peu amer, reposé. Il sourit – Il sourit et il tombe dans le coma, brusquement. Aussi brusquement qu'il était tombé amoureux.. d'un stupide mirage qui n'existe peut-être pas.

* * *

><p>Vous pouvez porter plainte par review en bas de cette page. Sachez juste qu'on ne parlera plus de Grey avant le chapitre six *se terre dans un coin de souris*. Désolée. Mais je devais finir comme ça, c'était, dans ma tête, quelque chose que je voulais écrire. Mais.. Euh.. Je ferai mieux au chap 6. Ne tuez pas la pauvre petit You', merci. :)<p>

On se retrouve donc demain si je tiens mes délais *s'étouffe d'une toux suspecte*,

Youwan ;).


	2. Un parfum d'anesthésie

Me revoici, un petit peu en retard de quelques heures. Je voulais poster plus tôt mais ce qui devait être un drabble de deux/trois cents mots à finir par devenir un chapitre de 1.7K. Oups.. Finalement, je m'amuse bien à mettre des liens un peu partout. Je rappelle que cette histoire est un **UA, **donc j'ai le droit de faire n'importe quoi. xD Disons seulement que je me suis amusée. Finalement, ce chapitre n'est pas hors-sujet par rapport à l'histoire, au contraire ! J'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit un élément clef. Héhé..

Il y a deux notes à la fin de ce chapitre. :) **Bonne lecture !**

**PS: Merci à Lucifer et GruviaCrazy pour les reviews. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours !**

* * *

><p><strong>Toile d'araignée<strong>

* * *

><p><em>2. Un parfum d'anesthésie - Ichiya <em>

* * *

><p><strong>« C'est étrange, j'ai toujours trouvé que les adolescents avaient un parfum anesthésiant sur les adultes. <strong>**Vous aviez combien de surveillants, avez-vous dit ?**** » **

~ Igneel, au premier rendez-vous avec le principal de Natsu, pour «_ escapade nocturne et improvisée, entraînant la moitié du dortoir de Fairy Hill dans la foulée »._

* * *

><p><strong>« Votre fils a organisé une exploration dans le château entier !<strong>

**- Vous voyez, finalement, qu'il s'intéresse à votre école ! »**

~ Igneel et le principal, deuxième rendez-vous pour « _Recherche souterraine dans des passages interdits et condamnés. »_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>«<strong> Ce qui vous gêne le plus, en fait, c'est qu'il soit excellent en cours. N'est-ce pas ?**

**- Votre fils est un véritable problème. Ne puis-je au moins le virer une journée ? **

**- Cela dépend. Vous assumerez de renvoyer le meilleur élève de votre école ?**

- … **»**

~ Igneel et le principal, huitième rendez-vous pour_« Justification d'absence intolérable : «_ Ennuyant _» et «_ Inutile _» ne sont pas des motifs acceptables. »._

Ah, qu'est-ce que Igneel était fier de son fiston.

* * *

><p>« L'un a une senteur musqué, irisé, boisé.<p>

L'autre me souffle un relent d'alcool sous le nez.

Les effluves ont accompagnés chaque pas de ma vie;

Je ressens toujours ces odeurs même si j'ai vieillit !

.

Bien donc ! Alors, faîtes-moi confiance,

Venez acheter mes douces fragrances !

Indécentes, elles vous iront comme un charme,

Tellement que vous finirez aux gendarmes ! »

.

~ Parfumerie Ichiya, 18, Grande Rue, Rosemary.

* * *

><p><strong>« Je demande toujours à mes enfants de rester loin du vieux Ichiya; le bonhomme qui détient la parfumerie du village. Je l'ai toujours trouvé étrange..<strong>

**- Donc, d'après vous, je dois tenir Natsu éloigner de lui ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. C'est un personnage étrange, même pour un petit village comme ici, Mr. Igneel.**

**- Je me vois mal empêcher mon garçon de sortir comme il le souhaite..**

**- Alors surveillez-le bien. Car si Ichiya aime bien son «_ odeur _», comme il le dit souvent.. Il ne pourra plus sortir en paix. »**

* * *

><p><span>[Sept ans auparavant]<span>

Une piste. Je suis sur une piste. Une odeur étrange, envoûtante. Quelque chose que je n'avais que très rarement senti. Mon instinct m'emmène de plus en plus loin de la ville. Rosemary, petite bourgade où j'ai emménagé il y a de ça une vingtaine d'année, disparaît à l'horizon tandis que je longe les chemins de fers à pied. Je traque l'inconnu et sa fragrance particulière, inspiré.

Je veux savoir à qui appartient cette odeur. Je veux comprendre pourquoi elle m'attire aussi loin de chez moi, pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la suivre. Je veux entendre raison et saisir les différentes et subtiles nuances; celles qui m'obligent à ne pas ignorer l'individu.

Le parfum est diffus mais encore fort et frais, ce qui signifie qu'il est assez récent. Je peux la trouver, cette personne. C'est la première fois que je ressens cette odeur. Elle me fait me sentir jeune, élégant, vivant. J'ai l'impression étrange d'être à des kilomètres de là. Elle me rappelle le passé, cette fragrance.

Je me revois ouvrant un bar en piteux état. Je me rappelle les nombreuses galères que j'avais endurés avec mon personnel fantôme de l'époque. L'odeur est un peu amère, mais pas mauvaise. Cette partie de ma vie, je l'assume. Même si j'ai préféré fermé boutique et venir ici, à Rosemary, je n'ai jamais abandonné mon rêve de créer un Club populaire et esthétiquement impeccable. J'en parlais, quelques fois, à ma fille Flare.

Avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre la capitale, comme tous les adolescents de la bourgade. Avant qu'elle ne tourne le dos à son vieux père, avant qu'elle oublie d'où elle vient. On a jamais été en très bon terme; peut-être m'en veut-elle de ne pas être resté avec sa mère ? Mais, à force de vivre avec, son odeur devenait écœurante et non plus subtile.

Flare aussi, à une odeur étrange. Une odeur de pardon, de colère, de trahison. Une odeur de rêve, aussi. Si vous voulez mon avis, on aurait dit une odeur d'anesthésie. Le genre de parfum que l'on met dans les chambres d'hôpitaux – Celui qui vous fait croire que tout est possible alors que votre électrocardiogramme s'arrête. Elle ressemble à sa mère, Flare. Elle est forte, fière. Sur le mauvais chemin.

Qui sait ce qu'elle fait aujourd'hui, ma fille ? Elle qui déteste que je l'appelle comme ça. Elle qui a laissé son père derrière elle, fermant les yeux sur un passé qu'elle n'a jamais aimé. Disparaissant avec l'odeur sucrée d'un matin brumeux..

La fragrance que je suis depuis une bonne heure doit aussi appartenir à un adolescent. J'en suis convaincu. À Rosemary, j'ai ouvert une petite parfumerie miteuse où personne ne va jamais – Mais je sais encore reconnaître un bon nombre d'odeurs. C'est ma spécialité, mon talent inutile. Bien loin des qualités qu'il faut pour gérer un club..

Je parcours encore de nombreux kilomètres à pied. J'ai fermé mon magasin tôt. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel. La senteur était trop prenante. Je devais y aller; d'ailleurs, j'y suis parti. Elle est présente en ville depuis quelques temps, une semaine je dirai. Je la traque depuis lors; mais son propriétaire m'échappe toujours.

Mes pieds me font un peu mal. Pas trop, puisque je suis habitué à marcher sur de longues distances, mais un peu quand même. Juste assez pour être gênant. Heureusement pour moi, l'individu que je pourchasse en secret s'est éloigné de la civilisation; comme s'il cherchait du repos. À cause de moi ? Voyons, vous racontez n'importe quoi. Un vieux qui vous colle au train n'est pas la mer à boire, non ? Dans la cohue de la ville, j'aurai pu me tromper de chemin à cause des multiples fragrances présentes. Ici, en pleine forêt, je n'avais aucun doute à avoir sur le passage à emprunter.

J'approche du but. Une personne dort près des rives d'un lac; un adolescent visiblement. C'est celui qui a emménagé il y a peu. Il ne sort pas beaucoup de chez lui. Non, pas à cause de moi. Voyons, cela suffit ! Ces insinuations sont mauvaises pour ma réputation inexistante !

Il a le bout des cheveux en pointe, qui s'agitent avec le vent. D'une couleur étrange, si vous voulez mon avis. Le roux perçant de mon ex-fille était bien plus visible à l'œil nu. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse, ici. Non, c'est l'odeur.. L'odeur..

La senteur..

La fragrance..

**« Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous arrêter de me renifler ? C'est gênant. »**

Oh. Il est.. Hm.. Réveillé. Je vois. Je vois, je vois.

Je vois rien du tout ! Je prends la fuite et c'est tout ! C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais assumer mes tendances bizarres pour les parfums devant ce nouveau venu qui me regarde comme s'il voyait un psychopathe qui le poursuit depuis des jours et.. et.. Et il faut que je respire. Mes phrases deviennent trop longues quand je panique.

Bah. Je sais qui il est, maintenant.

Je le retrouverai.. La prochaine fois. Un rire dément; un frisson chez un garçon près du lac. Cette histoire ne finira pas d'aussitôt !

* * *

><p><strong>« Tu veux déménager ? Mais, Natsu, enfin. On vient d'arriver ici. Essaye de finir le mois dans ce nouveau village, nous verrons bien ensuite - »<strong>

Une voix lui coupe la parole, sans ménagement. Une voix irritée, en colère. Une voix d'enfant.

**« Ce vieux est effrayant.**

**- Ne parle pas comme ça de tes aînés !**

**- P'pa. Je parlais pas de toi. Mais de celui qui ne me lâche pas les baskets depuis trois semaines. »**

L'adulte soupira dans la pièce aux volets fermés. Il était tard, le soir. Son ado devrait être couché. Mais quand celui-ci était revenu de sa promenade, il avait passé des heures sous la douche puis était venu se planter devant lui, réclamant un conseil de guerre.

Ou plutôt une discussion sérieuse entre père et fils.

**« Natsu, enfin.. Il ne doit pas être si terrible que ça.**

**- Il adore tellement mon « odeur » qu'il me renifle dès qu'il me voit !**

**- Oh.. Hé bien, essaye de lui demander d'arrêter. Parle-lui.**

**- Il fuit dès que je l'approche. Pire, encore..**

**- Pire ? »**

Igneel fronça les sourcils. Le garçon aux cheveux roses pâles devant lui respirait la liberté. Il détestait plus que tout être suivi ou attaché à quelqu'un; il adorait partir en exploration soudaine près de chez lui. Souvent, il rentrait tard, mais toujours à heure fixe. Il essayait plus que tout de ne pas inquiéter son père qui lui laissait une grande liberté. Pour cela, les notes de Natsu étaient toujours excellentes. Sans nul doute deviendra-t-il quelqu'un d'important, plus tard..

S'ils arrêtaient un jour de déménager pour des circonstances particulières. L'adolescent a fini son cycle d'étude avant les autres. Comme récompense, Igneel l'emmène dans de vastes contrées. Il veut voir tel ou tel endroit; ils déménagent de nouveau. Mais.. Jusque là.. Jamais Natsu n'avait demandé à partir à peine un mois après son arrivée !

Surtout pas à cause d'une personne d'un certain âge qui devient un peu folle.

C'est pourquoi l'adulte hésitait fortement. Il aimait l'ambiance qui émanait de ce petit village tranquille, de ses alentours calmes et boisés, de son architecture d'époque.

**« P'pa. Il m'appelle _« __ma sucrette »_ ! »**

Igneel prit une grande décision ce jour-là. Ils déménageaient. Loin. Trèèèès loin de ce vieux fou ! Et dans les heures qui suivaient, si possible. Ne laissant aucun indice pour les retrouver, bien sûr; Igneel commença à faire ses propres bagages devant le regard étonné de son fils.

Hé bien quoi ? Il réagissait normalement. Non, il n'était pas en colère. Pas vraiment..

Mais quand même.. Il devait le dire. Il devait le crier haut et fort, tel le papa poule qu'il était.

Natsu était sa sucrette à **lui **!

* * *

><p>Je vous lance un petit défi, les filles ! Dans cette fic, normalement, Natsu réaparraitra dans le chapitre six. Je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez deviner son métier ? J'ai laissé quelques indices par-ci, par-là. Certains plutôt voyants, d'autres moins.. Bonne chance ! ;)<p>

Note : Natsu est intelligent. Dans cette fic. Oui, pour les études. Par contre, question sentiments, il le sera beaucoup moins..

Note 2 : Oui, j'ai osé. Flare/Ichiya; Fille/Père. Parce qu'ils sont tout les deux roux. Et parce que je trouvais ça mignon que, dans le chapitre un, la patronne de Grey soit Flare et donc, la patronne du bar très connu. Oui, vous l'aurez compris, elle a réalisé le rêve de son papa - Mais elle ne lui a jamais dit, puisqu'elle ne le voit plus.. On en saura plus au prochain chapitre. Un Flare/Lucy, selon mon défi !

Y'a des liens partout \o/ J'adore ça !


	3. A bout de bras (Lucy)

~ ALIVE ~ Bon, au moins, je ne reviens pas avec 500 mots mais bien avec 5000 :D ! (Et j'ai du couper parce que ça devenait trop long) Voilà, c'est tout, je fuis maintenant. C:

FLARExLUCY FOR THE WIN.

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><strong>Toile d'araignée<strong>

* * *

><p><em>3. À bout de bras - Lucy <em>

* * *

><p>C'était les aléas de la vie. Y'avait Lucy, héritière sans le sou et y'avait Flare, campagnarde sans famille. L'une voulait percer dans l'édition, l'autre voulait faire prospérer son petit coin de paradis. Un club.<p>

Elles n'avaient rien en commun – Si ce n'est leur passion pour la liberté, l'indépendance.

Leur force d'âme, leur détermination.

Et..

Leur colocation « _houleuse »_.

* * *

><p><strong>« Pose ça dans le coin, là-bas. On rangera ces cartons après. »<strong>

Tandis qu'elle donnait des instructions à son amie, Lucy examina la pièce des yeux. Très encombrée, l'espace semblait restreint. En vérité, la pièce était assez grande; mais n'importe quel endroit aurait pu sembler minuscule une fois les livres de la jeune fille entassés dans tous les coins.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui l'accompagnaient porta d'autres cartons à bout de bras. Très vite, elle regarda froidement la future colocataire de Lucy. Mirajane n'aimait pas cette «_ Flare _» et son attitude. Elle ne les aidait même pas ! Grossier personnage.

Pire, en dehors de toute politesse, la rousse déclara la _guerre_ sans préavis. Sans condition. Et sans qu'aucune des deux amies ne sut pourquoi.

**« T'as fini de polluer l'air, Blondie ? Tu parles trop. »**

Son amie se rebiffa instantanément mais Lucy essaya de la calmer. Elle avait besoin de ce logement, en colocation ou non. Trouver, pour un tel prix, une habitation sur Fiore relevait de l'impossible. Alors même si sa compagne de chambrée était une peste rousse des plus affreuses, Lucy se devait de rester cordiale avec elle. Car elle avait besoin de sa présence; notamment pour partager en deux le loyer.

Depuis qu'elle avait fuit de chez son père, la jeune fille blonde se rendait maintenant compte de l'importance de l'argent. Elle qui, avant, en avait à foison et le dépensait n'importe comment.. Elle aurait dû en garder, même en secret, au cas où. Pour des situations comme celle-ci, par exemple.

Lucy laissa son regard vagabonder sur Flare. La jeune fille était mince – Beaucoup trop – et avait une tendance bien trop importante à faire un sourire de dément. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux qu'elle avait attaché en deux tresses et elle adorait porter des gants et une robe d'un rouge très voyant.

**« Tu es sûre de vouloir rester là, Lucy ? Je peux toujours essaye de voir, pour chez moi..**

**- Non ! Non, c'est bon. Ça va. »**

Impossible de rester chez elle. Mirajane avait déjà son frère et sa soeur à s'occuper, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'imposer en plus. Même si son amie était une coriace, Lucy ne voulait pas devenir un poids pour elle. Lui souriant sympathiquement, elle la rassura une nouvelle fois.

Ce n'allait pas être _**si**_ terrible, quand même.

**« Bah, alors ? Blondie a besoin d'être baby-sittée ? »**

L'ignorer. Elle devait l'i-gno-rer ! Ce n'était pas la mauvaise humeur d'une rousse stupide qui allait l'empêcher de vivre, tout de même. Lucy était au-dessus de ça.

**« Tu comptes ouvrir une bibliothèque, avec tout le bordel de bouquins que tu as, là ? »**

Décidément, cette colocation promettait d'être passionnante..

* * *

><p>La porte de grenat brillant s'ouvre, fascinante pour les yeux de la jeune fille. Quelle couleur étrange pour une porte, non ? Surtout dans le bâtiment où elle était. C'est rarement un rouge aussi poignant qui est employé – Plutôt du neutre, du gris, du blanc cassé. Mais non, ici, devant ses yeux; c'était un nuage de points rouges qui dansaient autour d'elle.<p>

C'était juste une porte qui s'ouvre, pourtant. Pour elle, tellement plus de sensations. Des frissons, des tremblements, des battements de cœur.

Négatives, comme sensation.

Puisque ses pas, ils la mènent dans l'amphithéâtre imposant. Ce lieu, elle le maudit. Elle le déteste, l'exècre. C'est sa catharsis vivante. A-t-elle déjà réussi à rester plus de dix minutes ici ? Non. Elle ne pense pas, ne crois pas. Car sa peur est bien trop grande.

Pourtant, vous savez, Lucy est intelligente. Elle a eu des notes excellentes dans un lycée très réputé et très cher. Elle a toujours été calme, mature de base. Mais ça.. La jeune fille ne peut pas. C'est irraisonnable, en dehors de toute logique; Mais depuis quand peut-on contrôler sa propre phobie ?

Les six cents places libres, vides, dardent leur regard sur elle. Elle sent ses jambes faiblirent, la trahir. Toutefois, Lucy est venue en avance pour une seule raison. Réussir à suivre un cours ici, à l'université, sans fuir comme un chat qui craint l'eau.

Elle est aussi venue plus tôt en espérant ne croiser personne; et heureusement pour elle, ce premier souhait a été réalisé. Il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent, ici. Mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher – Son souffle devient irrégulier. Le tableau, près d'elle, lui paraît flou.

La peur est trop grande. Les couleurs de la salle se mélangent, ricaneuses. Six cents illusions osent l'attaquer de toutes parts; elle recule. Lucy se sent prise au piège, elle part en arrière, trébuche sur ses propres pieds..

Une salle de classe, elle arrivait à y rester une heure. Parfois deux. Mais cette Faculté, cet amphithéâtre, les quelques sept mille élèves qui défilaient quotidiennement.. Non. Elle ne peut lutter, pauvre ochlophobe qu'elle est – La peur de la foule, au quotidien.

Alors Lucy rebrousse chemin, défaitiste mais rassurée de quitter ce lieu infernal. Elle souhaite rentrer directement chez elle. Encore une fois, elle prendra trois fois plus de temps que nécessaire. Qu'importe ce que dira sa colocataire rousse; la fac de lettres attendra encore.

Demain.

Demain, elle réessayera.

Demain, elle réussira – Soupirs.

La jeune fille marche à pied, lentement. Elle évite les passants. Son regard morne est dardé sur les transports en commun, second cauchemar chez elle. Cette foule de personne qui l'observe, où qu'elle soit.. Soudainement, sa main vient masser ses tempes. Lucy doit arrêter de réfléchir à ça pour aujourd'hui.

Demain sera un autre jour, n'était-ce pas ce que tout le monde dit ?

Demain, alors.

Demain.

* * *

><p><strong>« Tiens, voilà la blondinette. Hey, mais on fait la tête ?<strong>

**- Tais-toi Flare. Pas aujourd'hui. » **Soupira Lucy en posant son sac près de son bureau, au sol.

Elle alla ensuite dans la cuisine se préparer quelque chose à manger, principalement composé de chocolat, pour se remonter le moral.

**« Pas l'air d'être la fête.. » **Cria de nouveau la voix de Flare, provenant du même endroit où Lucy avait l'intention d'aller.

**« Garde tes sarcasmes pour un autre jour.**

**- Mais avec plaisir, Blondie. Donne-moi donc une date qui te convient, la prochaine fois ? »**

Lucy allait répliquer, mais elle se stoppa en découvrant ce qui peuplait dorénavant leur cuisine. Flare avait visiblement déposé des tonnes de bouteilles colorées et de verres différents sur la table à manger. Les couleurs disparates des boissons se mélangeaient doucement, au gré des envies de la rousse. Malgré elle, Lucy était bien intriguée.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Ça t'intrigue, Blondinette ? »**

Reposant la bouteille de kir qu'elle tenait dans la main, Flare se pencha vers la deuxième fille de la pièce et lui fit un sourire – effrayant, pour Lucy.

**« Des cocktails. Je m'entraîne simplement. »**

Lucy avait envie de la complimenter – Parce que, vraiment, ce qui était présent sur la table était très beau. L'apparence du liquide donnait envie aux gens de jeter leur dévolu dessus; de glisser leur lèvre pour goûter à ce fruit défendu.. La superposition des couleurs, dans une pyramide étrange, pouvait faire frémir n'importe qui. Lucy avait juste à tendre sa main pâle vers le verre avenant et s'en saisir; pour enfin savoir si son palet trouverait la boisson délectable.

Mais sa colocataire, c'était Flare. Alors Lucy haussa les épaules et emporta le nutella dans sa chambre sans rien dire.

* * *

><p>Lucy s'interrogea de nouveau sur ce qu'elle faisait là. Déjà il y a trois jours, elle avait succombé à sa phobie et était rentrée chez elle, la queue entre les pattes. Mais aujourd'hui, la blonde est encore une fois devant les portes de l'amphithéâtre. Ces portes qui la narguent et qui s'amusent d'elle, rouge écarlate. C'était insupportable, parce que d'une certaine façon, tout cela lui rappelait les cheveux de feu de sa colocataire, Flare, et surtout son air moqueur et insupportable. Cette pimbêche timbrée qui, justement, était juste à côté d'elle ce matin.<p>

**« Attends, blondinette. Ce sont portes qui t'effrayent comme ça?**

**- Non. La salle à l'intérieur. »** Répondit calmement l'étudiante.

Soupirs irrités. Flare s'avança soudainement, surprenant son vis-à-vis et ouvrit les deux portes battantes. En grand. D'une façon décidée. Un geste simple, vraiment – Mais qui attira des larmes dans les yeux de la blonde. L'air de la pièce frappa Lucy. C'était frais, rempli de connaissances et d'histoire. Un amphithéâtre de culture et de vie.

Y'avait un sentiment de 'vivant' qui s'échappait de l'atmosphère alors que la pièce était totalement vide.

Les sièges étaient inoccupés; les deux filles étaient en avance d'une bonne heure. Il n'y avait aucun autre cours en lumière inondait la salle gigantesque, rayonnante et pourtant si effrayante pour l'une d'entre elles. Pourtant, la peur n'avait pas encore atteint la blonde. C'était étrange de se sentir sur le point de se briser et sur le point de s'envoler; encore plus étrange d'être rassurée par sa colocataire un peu folle.

D'ailleurs, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Flare était là ? Bah, qui sait. Elle avait passé le début de semaine à maugréer contre Lucy qui restait à l'appartement comme «_ une couarde dans son trou de souris _». Chaque soir depuis l'emménagement, Lucy regardait Flare qui partait travailler dans un bar. La blonde n'avait pas osé l'accompagner une seule fois. Le nom, _« Devil Ice »_, était suffisant en lui-même pour tenir l'étudiante éloignée du lieu.

Le problème, c'était que tous les après-midi, l'étudiante et la barman devait se supporter. Enfin, c'était surtout Lucy qui devait se taire face aux réflexions de la rousse. **« ****Ç****a va, feignasse ? » « T'es jamais en cours, toi. » « Encore là ? » « Tu sais, les cours en ligne, c'est incomplet. » « Tu peux pas faire ton année entière de cette façon. » « Mais t'es une rebelle, en fait ! Tu sèches. Incroyable. Je ne pensais pas ça de toi, Blondie. »** et son célèbre : **« Tu tiendras pas. »**

Puis, finalement, ce matin-même, alors que Flare venait tout juste de rentrer de son travail, épuisée : « **Mais de quoi tu as peur, à la fin, Blondinette ?!** ». Sa colocataire aux cheveux roussis avait attrapé le sac de cours de la blonde, chiffonné un paquet de feuille dedans, coincé deux trois stylos dans des poches et attrapé le bras de Lucy.

Elle l'avait traîné dans toute la ville, acceptant_ au moins _de ne pas prendre de transport en commun. Maintenant, Lucy avait _froid_ – Bon sang, elle n'avait même pas pu attraper une veste en sortant – et elle se sentait terriblement mal. Peut-être parce qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller, qu'il était six heures et demi du matin et que son cours ne commençait qu'à sept heure trente.

Ou bien parce qu'elle avait suivi docilement sa colocataire. Celle-ci montait les nombreuses marches de l'amphithéâtre, à l'aise, curieuse. Lucy, hésitante, était comme un petit chiot derrière elle. Y'avait une fille qui gravissait le monde d'un pas sûr et l'autre, soupirante, qui étudiait chaque sortie de secours qu'elle pouvait trouver.

Au fond, la blonde était loin d'être calme. Elle voulait sortir – Fuir – partir. Attirer et attiser sa peur ne l'enchantait guère. Pire, elle était effrayée à l'idée même d'avoir de nouveau la trouille, d'être hantée par ce sentiment négatif et dévorant.

Flare se foutait complètement de l'état de Lucy. C'était drôle, d'une certaine façon, parce que depuis ce matin Lucy aurait pu jurer que Flare faisait _attention_ à elle. Ou alors, la rousse en avait juste marre d'avoir une pleurnicheuse dans ses jambes. Elle avançait, forte et déterminée; ses peurs n'existant que dans l'ombre de son esprit. La rousse ne leur permettait rien, et surtout pas d'oser se montrer. Elle déniait jusqu'à leur existence.

**« Il va falloir bosser ça.**

**- De ? » **Demanda Lucy, complètement prise à part par la conversation. Elle n'avait pas écouté ce que son vis-à-vis disait.

**« Tes peurs idiotes**. »

Leurs voix résonnaient dans la grande salle. Tandis que Lucy s'arrêtait en plein milieu des escaliers, Flare continuait de monter sans vouloir se retourner.

**« Tu ne comprends pas... » **Soupire la blonde. Elle aurait voulu paraître offusquée, mais son ton laissait percevoir autre chose. Du défaitisme.

Et c'était vrai, que personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Pour le commun des gens, ses peurs n'étaient pas censées ou réelles. C'était stupide. Des excuses. Mais les frissons qu'elle avait, la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit, l'étau qui se resserrait sur elle, l'étouffant.. Pour l'étudiante, tout ça existait bel et bien.

Au-dessus d'elle, Flare montait toujours. Sans aucune considération pour celle qui était un peu plus bas. Mais, au juste, pourquoi la rousse essayait de l'aider, si elle la détestait ? Pourquoi était-elle là, dans cette université, avec elle ? En vérité, c'était Lucy qui était perdue et qui ne comprenait pas. Pouvait-on lui en vouloir ? Flare était comme de la brume. Imprenable, intouchable, insondable.

Insaisissable.

**« Si, je comprends, Blondinette. » **Flare a arrêté de monter. Elle est en haut de l'amphithéâtre et domine Lucy de toute la hauteur de la salle.** « J'évolue. Tu stagnes. La vie est un jeu. Il faut perpétuellement rester en haut de la chaîne. »**

Prenant une dernière inspiration, Flare ajouta :

**« Et quand tu stagnes, Lucy, tu perds. »**

* * *

><p>La voix de Flare, l'appelant, sort Lucy de sa rêverie. La rousse est redescendue à son niveau, l'observant de ses yeux d'aigles. Son regard fier ne la lâche plus. Elle n'est plus en haut de l'amphithéâtre, mais juste à un mètre à peine de Lucy. Accessible.<p>

**« Allez. Oublie ça, Blondinette. **» - Forme de répit.

Mais c'est impossible, que Lucy oublie ça. C'est comme une unique et gigantesque croix rouge sur un devoir scolaire. Ineffaçable. Et même le sourire en demi-teinte, étrange mais bienvenue, de la rousse ne peut rassurer sa colocataire. Celle-ci soupire et projette son regard tout autour d'elle. En silence, elle s'avance vers le haut. Elle observe encore; hésite – Se décide.

Elle pose son sac au pied de la plus haute rangée de l'amphithéâtre tout en avalant sa salive difficilement. Installée au dernier rang, proche du mur, Lucy lance des éclairs avec ses yeux en direction de sa colocataire – Défi. Qu'elle ose dire quelque chose de méchant et la blonde ne répondra plus de rien !

Mais l'autre se tait. Pire.

_Ses yeux rient._

_Son sourire s'étire, prédateur._

_Sa fierté s'exprime._

Et Lucy détourne le regard, pour le fixer vers le tableau noir. La voix de Flare résonne une dernière fois dans la grande pièce : **« ****À**** tout à l'heure, Blondie. Sois sage. Je serai là à ta sortie de cours. »**

Dans la cage aux Lions, aux étudiants, Lucy soupire. Elle avait bien envie de l'insulter, là, maintenant. Si jamais la rousse osait s'endormir en l'attendant, elle allait lui faire regretter sa venue..

En attendant, Lucy est droite sur sa chaise et respire doucement, profondément. Elle ne sursaute pas quand elle entend le claquement des portes écarlates derrière sa colocataire. Non, elle est calme.

En attente du défi à venir.

* * *

><p>Ils entraient. Par millions, de toute part. Bon, d'accord, seulement par centaine et par l'entrée principale. Mais, bon sang, Lucy sentait toute chaleur la quitter, très rapidement. Ils étaient beaucoup trop à être venu pour le cours de ce matin.. Et la pièce aux portes rouges se remplissait trop vite à son goût. Certes, les bruits résonnaient encore et la moitié des chaises n'avaient pas trouvées de propriétaires mais, pour la blonde, c'était déjà trop.<p>

Certains lui avaient lancé des regards interrogateurs – et elle s'était rabougrie sur sa chaise, espérant devenir transparente. D'autres, des sourires amicaux – Mais là encore, Lucy avait préféré baisser les yeux et fixer sa table simple, pleine de petits mots et de dessins, du dernier rang.

Elle avait tout ignoré. L'étudiante fixait maintenant le tableau noir du malheur, essayant de rester un peu plus droite dans sa position, récitant dans sa tête quelques poèmes qu'elle connaissait depuis le collège. Elle essayait simplement de faire abstraction du monde entier, cherchant des touches de couleurs dans ce monde scolaire.

La jeune fille au premier rang qui essayait d'attirer l'attention d'un gars à sa gauche ? Disparue.

Le duo de comique vers le milieu de la salle, qui racontait des blagues à un attroupement de jeunes filles aux regards blasés et non-amusés ? Oubliés.

L'étudiant mystérieux, aux vêtements sombres et à la coupe tendance vers le coin droit de la pièce ? Aucune idée de sa tête.

Même le groupe de garçons assis non loin d'elle qui semblaient bel et bien confirmer la théorie d'un ancêtre commun avec le singe.. – Lucy ne s'apercevait même plus de leur imposante et bruyante présence.

Le professeur entra. Le silence, plus ou moins religieux, s'installait tranquillement. Sa voisine aux cheveux bleus, pourtant à quelques centimètres de la blonde ? Même elle, elle disparut quand le cours commença et s'étala.

Elle était happée. Non par le tableau, cette fois, mais par la voix vibrante de l'enseignant. Happée par ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde : La littérature. Certains s'endormaient, d'autres prenaient des notes avec agitation. Lucy, elle, avait levé le bout de son nez et de son stylo de sa feuille. Raconté par un professeur vivant et compétent, la matière ne lui avait jamais fait autant envie.

Et puis le tableau, il était devenu soudainement accueillant, et les mots de l'enseignant volaient dans la pièce, résonnant facilement jusqu'à ses oreilles. Les gens, les respirations, les gestes parasites; Lucy n'y pensait même plus.

Seul comptait les histoires et les textes retentissant de sentiments, positifs ou négatifs. Seul comptait les petites références cachées, les perles à retrouver qui datait de toute époque. Seul comptait cet autre monde, de lettres et de sens, qui lui tendait les bras.

Dans un maudit amphithéâtre dont ses yeux avaient oublié les contours et les formes, de phrases en phrases, de textes en textes, d'arabesques en courbe d'écriture; Lucy se sentait enfin à sa place.

Elle se sentait entièrement prise dans le flot des mots, des histoires et du moment. Elle ne vit passer ni le temps, ni la pause, ni le cours.

Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, elle rayonnait intérieurement.

* * *

><p>Lucy s'étonnait. Elle ne s'était pas crue capable d'oublier son environnement aussi rapidement, d'une façon aussi prononcée. Alors que le flot d'élèves quittait doucement la salle, dans un brouhaha équivalant à leur arrivée, la blonde observait leur enseignant ranger ses affaires tout en répondant à quelques questions. Du haut de son siège, elle contemplait ce professeur, si savant et si banal à la fois, qui faisait tous les jours de son mieux. L'amas mouvant de jeunes adultes se dissipait par paquet. L'étudiante attendait qu'il n'y ait vraiment plus une âme près d'elle pour, à son tour, quitter l'amphithéâtre.<p>

Troublant son calme, un mouvement sur le côté la surprit. Une jeune filles aux cheveux étrangement bleus, mi-long, lui lançait un regard très curieux et la jeune colocataire ne put s'empêcher de se raidir instantanément. C'était qui, celle-là, et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Son voisin de table la salua d'un **« A plus Levy ! **» et partit de son côté, laissant les deux filles seules.

**« Tu restes ?**

**- Comment ça ? » **Demanda Lucy, d'un ton presque maîtrisé.

**« Tu ne sors pas ?**

**- Oh.. Oui, j'y vais. J'attends juste un peu. »**

Ah ! Si cette fille savait le mal qu'avait eu Lucy pour entrer, elle ne rirais pas du fait que la blonde prenait son temps pour sortir. La personne à côté d'elle lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Puis, de sa voix fluette, elle explicita ses pensées:

**« Le cours d'après, il est seulement pour les double-cursus. »**

Comment ça, le _« cours d'après_ _»_ ?

Et de nouvelles têtes qui rentrent, dans un ballet interminable. Le bruit monte tout comme la panique de l'interloquée. Mais.. Quand pourra-t-elle sortir ? Il lui était impossible d'affronter la foule mouvante. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle sentait de nouveaux des regards se braquer sur elle, interrogateurs. Ils la collaient, littéralement, comme un bateau s'accrocherait à la lumière du phare.

Elle était enfermée dans cette cage vivante dont l'étau se resserrait à chaque seconde.

**« ****Ç****a va ? Tu as l'air pâle, soudainement. **» L'interrogea la voix, sur le côté.

**« Ochlophobie.. »** Réussi à murmurer Lucy avant que la parole ne lui manque définitivement.

L'élève littéraire écarquilla les yeux – Visiblement, elle faisait partie de ces quelques personnes qui connaissaient ce terme. La peur de la foule.. Sa peur, sa phobie, résumée en un seul et unique mot : « Ochlophobie ».

Tandis que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se levait, se demandait quoi faire, Lucy ferma les yeux. Elle dévala ensuite les escaliers, oubliant ses affaires dans la foulée. Peut-être que si elle y allait en courant... Peut-être que si elle ne les voyait pas...

Mais ça n'arriva pas. Elle se fit happer par la masse humaine, son souffle se coupant et ses yeux se rouvrant très vite. Elle bouscula quelques personnes dans sa course et sentit ses jambes faiblir. Elle n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à la porte, si rouge sang et si lointaine.

Son propre liquide carmin se glaçait dans ses veines. Lucy avait disparu; quelques élèves la fixaient. Certains souriaient aimablement mais, apeurée, la blonde ne voyait que des expressions de colère et de haine. Du dégoût, aussi. Une tonne d'élèves qui la rabaissait du regard et elle, coincée au milieu d'eux.

La masse l'engloutissait, affamée. Elle disparaissait. Elle tombait, dans le gouffre de sa phobie. Et plus personne ne semblait pouvoir la sortir de là.

Personne ne pouvait l'aider..

Elle n'était plus qu'un nombre, qu'une donnée. Pas plus utile qu'un chiffre en dehors des courbes; plus banale qu'une moyenne de moyenne. Elle n'était même plus _humaine _; juste un bâton dans un décompte.

Personne ne pouvait l'aider..

_Non, personne._

* * *

><p><strong>« Hey, toi, cheveux bleus ! »<strong>

L'interpellée se retourne, examinant d'un regard vague la rousse énervée qui venait de l'accoster.

**« Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas le temps.. Il faut que j'aide cette fille. »**

L'intrus tiqua. Puis, elle demanda d'une voix sans ton :

**« Elle n'aurait pas des cheveux blonds, attachés par un ruban bleu par hasard ? »**

Avant même la confirmation de la petite étudiante, Flare savait déjà qu'elle avait raison. Et vu l'illumination dans les yeux de Levy, la barman se demandait vraiment ce qu'avait fait Lucy pour causer une telle panique autour d'elle.

* * *

><p>Y'avait pas d'humains dans la salle; juste des monstres. Des choses difformes qui n'attendaient qu'un seul de ses gestes pour lui sauter à la gorge. Bon sang; Lucy était pétrifiée; cimentée dans un coin de l'amphithéâtre pour l'éternité.<p>

Et là, voyez par vous-même, y'en avait deux nouveaux. Un monstre d'un rouge écarlate et un tout bleu. Ils approchaient d'un pas rapide vers elle. Ça y est, c'était leur chef; c'était la fin. Ils allaient.. Ils allaient.. Non, y'avait juste trop de choses horribles qui pouvaient se produire si elle restait là. Mais où pouvait-elle aller ? Sa cage se rétrécissait de plus en plus, sa gorge était détruite et ses espoirs piétinés. Elle ne parvenait même plus à s'entendre, dans sa tête, tant sa peur hurlait trop fort.

Heartfilia, belle Heartfilia, elle avait envie de crier –

Mais dans la cohorte de monstres ici présentes,

Ses gémissements passeront inaperçus.

Et la masse de rire. Gras, sec, cruels. Ils riaient, tous. En même temps. Ils la fixaient, riaient, ricanaient – elle était prise au piège.

Alors elle continue de regarder les deux abominations qui s'approchent toujours plus près d'elle; elle resserre ses genoux avec ses bras. La jeune fille se tasse, dans son coin, voulant se cacher du monde entier.

Allaient-ils la dévorer entièrement ?

**« Lucy... »**

Son prénom. Dans la bouche informe et déformée d'une de ces choses. Le prénom que sa mère lui avait offert, mourant en accouchement. Ce beau 'Lucy', court et rayonnant, sonnant juste. Les frissons se multiplièrent sur son corps. Alors, elle avait raison. Les monstres venaient pour elle, pour en finir...

Cachant sa tête dans le creux de ses bras, Lucy hurla de toutes ses forces dans la pièce noire. Peut-être que si un son pouvait percer jusqu'à la lumière.. Jusqu'au dehors.. Alors, peut-être, oui, peut-être pourrait-elle briser sa cage ?

Mais voilà, y'avait cette chose qui tendait une de ses mains écarlates vers elle; et ça allait bientôt la toucher; et elle ne le voulait pas, que ce truc la touche, la salisse, lui fasse du monde. Non. Elle haïssait le monde entier; car le monde entier osait la regarder et l'humilier en cet instant présent.

Silence dans l'amphithéâtre. Les étudiants étaient déconcertés. Ils fixaient cette blonde, recroquevillé dans un coin, qui venait de s'arracher les poumons. Malgré tous les mots de réconforts des deux jeunes filles, Levy et cette inconnue rousse, qui tentaient de l'aider.. Rien n'y faisait. Dans son coin, l'angoissée se mit à pleurer.

Quand la main de Flare toucha la tête de Lucy, le monde éclata en mille éclats de verres. Sa cage disparut. Le mur de brique qui la séparait de la réalité, envolé.

Plus aucune cacophonie de régnait. L'absence de bruits se faisait pourtant douloureusement entendre; et même le raclement de gorge d'Heartfilia retentit faussé à ses propres oreilles.

Le monstre rouge – Sa colocataire.

Le monstre bleu – La petite Levy. Celle qui lui avait avoué la terrible vérité.

Des larmes aux yeux, un regard suppliant. Il ne fallut aucun mot à Flare pour comprendre ce que Lucy pensait. Instantanément, elle la souleva par le bras et lui fit descendre les dernières marches. D'une cadence rapide, la rousse et Levy sortirent de l'université, cherchant un endroit calme où Lucy pourrait être en paix.

Et elle soupirait, la Heartfilia. Elle respirait. De grandes inspirations, des bouffées d'oxygènes comme si elle avait suffoqué il y eut quelques secondes.

Elle respirait; de cet air pollué que l'on trouve en ville mais qu'on finit par apprécier, trop habitué.

Elle respirait; elle était sortie de l'Enfer et de ses portes sanguinaires. A sa droite, une fille qui semblait à la fois gêné et inquiète – mais qui, quand Lucy la regarda, lui sourit sincèrement.

A sa gauche, celle qui avait réussi à briser sa prison de métal. Celle qu'elle devrait détester. Celle à qui elle ne devrait pas penser..

Flare.

Elle voulait qu'on l'appelle Flare. Juste Flare. D'ailleurs, l'étudiante ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille.

Qu'importe. Parce qu'il y avait eu 'juste Flare' pour la sauver – et qu'il n'en avait même pas fallu plus que ça.

Juste elle.

* * *

><p>Flare l'observait d'un regard d'aigle tellement aiguisé que la blonde se sentait de trop dans son propre corps. À côté de la rousse, L'élève qui était présente semblait effacée, très petite. Très inquiète, aussi, vu les lignes marquées de son visage.<p>

**« Levy a failli faire une crise cardiaque, tu sais ? »**

Flare avait l'air en colère – et peut-être l'était-elle réellement. Lucy se mordit soudainement la lèvre, n'ayant pas vraiment le courage de répondre. Tout ce qui se passait ici, sur les bancs de l'université, la dépassait. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleu leva une main sans rien dire, accrochant le regard de l'étudiante phobique. Et lui adressa un signe d'encouragement, auquel Lucy soupira. Non, ça n'allait pas être aussi facile que ça avec la rousse...

**« Je.. »** Tenta de répondre Lucy à la question précédente de Flare, pour être interrompue presque immédiatement par une voix sèche.

**« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sortie avant ?! Ça t'amuse de te mettre dans cet état-là, effrayée comme un pauvre chiot sans maître ? De nous inquiéter, idiote ?! »**

La blonde se tassa sur le banc, autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se sentait déjà assez minable comme ça ... Flare n'avait pas besoin d'agir de la sorte et de la disputer comme une mère poule. Lucy serra fortement la petite bouteille d'eau que Levy lui avait prêté – Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait disparaître à cet instant précis ! Elle se sentait tellement minable.

Puis, la phobique se ressaisit assez vite et décida de ne pas se laisser faire – de ne pas rester silencieuse une seconde de plus sous ce regard d'aigle.

**« Tu t'inquiétais ? »**

Flare en cria de rage – faisant reculer encore plus Lucy sur ce foutu banc. Finalement, la rousse abandonna toute idée de raisonner sa colocataire et partit d'un pas énervé de la faculté. Lucy la regarda disparaître, hurlant des noms d'oiseaux et marchant à grandes enjambées. Si tout ce remue-ménage n'était pas causée par elle, la blonde aurait trouvé cela hilarant.

**« Je crois que tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça.**

**- Bah.. Elle aurait put simplement avouer qu'elle s'inquiétait. **

**- Lucy, cette fille – Ta colocataire, c'est ça ? - n'a pas l'air d'être ce genre de personne. » **

Levy avait raison et la blonde le savait. Néanmoins, voir la rousse quitter l'université sans demander son reste, sans arguer contre Lucy, comme si que, quoiqu'elle aurait pût dire, rien n'aurait changé la façon de voir de la blonde.. C'était presque une victoire pour la phobique.

Une victoire car elle avait assisté à un cours entier. Une défaite, ensuite. Et une dernière victoire, cette fois sur sa satanée colocataire d'enfer – Une victoire au goût amer, qu'elle n'avait guère envie de fêter.

Aujourd'hui n'avait pas été un si mauvais jour. Malgré le fait que Lucy se sentait misérable à l'instant même, elle offrit un doux sourire à Levy qui lui tendait son sac.

L'année ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
